It is often desireable to connect cards such as memory modules to circuit boards in personal computers and the like. Typically, a card connector is used to make such connections.
For example, a card connector 100, shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, connects a card such as a memory module to a circuit board.
As is shown in FIG. 6(A), this card connector 100 comprises an insulating housing 110 defining a card receiving recess (not shown in the figure), a plurality of contacts 120 attached to the housing 110 in two rows and configured to make electrical contact with contact pads (not shown in the figure) on a card C that is received in the card receiving recess, and a pair of metal members 130 that are attached to the housing 110 (one on each side of the card receiving recess in the lengthwise direction). Each contact 120 is connected to a circuit board (not shown in the figure) via a lead 121, with each lead 121 being soldered to a boss or pad (not shown in the figure) on the circuit board. Each metal member 130 has a latch 131 for latching the card C in the connector 100 after it is received in the card receiving recess. A fastener 132 extends from each metal member 130 and is soldered to the circuit board. The fastener 132 is soldered to the circuit board to protect the leads 121 of the contacts 120 from mechanical stress.
As is shown in FIG. 6(B), the card C is inserted into the card receiving recess of the card connector 100 at an inclination, then rotated in the direction indicated by arrow A. Rotation of the card C temporarily displaces metal parts 130 outwardly, as shown in FIG. 6B. The card C is latched by the latches 131 such that the card C and the circuit board are parallel. In the latched position, the card C is restricted from moving in the upward direction and in the rearward direction (the direction in which the card C slips out of the card connector). Also, when the card C is latched in the card receiving recess, the respective contacts 120 make physical contact with the contact pads of the card C, so that the card C is electrically connected to the circuit board via the contacts 120.
The card connector 100 shown in FIG. 6, however, requires clearance on both sides of the connector to accommodate the outward displacement of metal parts 130. Also, since the lead fasteners 132 disposed on the metal members 130 are located in positions that are widely separated from the leads 121 of the contacts 120, the ability of the fasteners 132 to prevent stress on the leads 121 of the contacts 120 is reduced.